Larceny
by Spade.Writes
Summary: A tiny bit of his soul fears that Sora will be the death of him, which might be why he's attracted to Sora's other half... [Sequel to Password][One shot]


A/n: Sequel to _Password_. Written because plot!bunnies attacked. Because I feel like I didn't answer the original question, "How did Axel get into Digital Twilight Town?" So…. This should be the end of that. Also, thanks to all who reviewed _Password_. Also, in case you haven't heard, my BIG FIC's first chapter will be posted on June first. So look out for it, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I want it. I gain no profits from my midnight writing sessions.

* * *

Axel steps out of his portal with a little shudder. A large part of him feels as if he's now walking on hallow ground. That of course makes him nervous, because Axel is pretty sure that he shouldn't be allowed to walk on hallow ground… He then forces himself to remember that he is only standing in a laboratory. That he's only in Twilight Town, and that Roxas is just a few corridors away. 

He takes a look around the room, trying to figure out where he needs to go. There are two doors, one behind him and one in front of him. The long hallway contains small memory pods that surround him, and he isn't sure which way to go. Axel can hear voices behind him.

Straining his ears he can tell that two males are speaking. Both have deep voices, though one sounds wiser with its slight accent. The two are talking in hushed tones about progress and _the restoration_. Axel's brain leaps, and he knows that beyond _that_ door are the two men who caught Roxas and Sora.

He wonders if he could take them all on. If he could simply kill the two before finishing off the Key Bearer... He doesn't know what type of powers this DiZ/Ansem had. His superiors hadn't thought of mentioning it to him. He knows the younger Ansem, the one who kidnapped Roxas, has a keyblade. Axel isn't fully equipped for a life or death battle. And his orders clearly stated that this was a reconnaissance mission. And god, did Axel love his orders.

Axel isn't sure what would happen if he kills Sora. Some part of him thinks all of his problems will disappear if Sora was gone, though the other part thinks that the universe will fall apart at the seams. A tiny bit of his soul fears that Sora will be the death of him, which might be why he's attracted to Sora's other half…

Roxas!

Axel quickly leaves the pod hall and stumbles into an empty room. The floor has some sort of neon outline on it, Axel is sure it's meant for something, but can't think of what. He guesses it could be used as a training room, most likely for that cloaked man. He doesn't remember what the blue prints said it was meant to be, but it doesn't really matter. What he's after is in the next room, and he doesn't have that much time.

Moving on, he enters the computer room and quickly sets himself down in the chair. With a few keystrokes he's pulled up the information for the Digital Twilight Town. He scans it over, making sure it is what he wants before pressing the return button.

"Password?"

Axel knows what it is and quickly types in "sea-salt ice cream." The computer accepts it and Axel waits a few seconds. He looks around the room curiously, inspecting the screens on the walls. The smell of heated plastic fills the air, and it's stuffy. Axel is too nervous to care though.

A small blue laser appears at the side of the room. Axel whips around to inspect it, though he now hears light clicking noise from one of the halls. He doesn't have enough time to disappear before the newcomer enters.

"Axel!" Naminé flings herself across the room. "You have to go, you'll ruin everything!"

"That's what I've got planned." Axel summons a group of Dusks. "So you can get out of the way and shut up, before I have to do something I'll regret." Naminé's look of shock makes Axel grin. "Look, just because I let you go before doesn't mean I'll let you get in my way."

"No! I want to help too!" Axel raises a delicate eyebrow in her direction, but now the pair can hear voices from the training room. "No time!" He grabs Naminé and flings her over his shoulder before touching the bright blue beam. The Dusks follow suit and in a flash of white light they are gone.

They're standing in the same room, but only now there are no voices. The duo does not talk to each other as they make their way out of the mansion. The Dusks dance along, enjoying the company of their fellow Nobodies and the new environment. As they prance off into the woods, Naminé stops at the broken down gate of the mansion. She is clinging to her sketchpad.

"Axel…you don't need to do this." She tells him, hoping he might still turn back.

"Nobody really ever needs to do anything…except eating and shit." Naminé gives him a small smile before shaking her head. "I get it, you stay here. I've got no bone to pick with you, and I don't like beating up girls. So you just do your thing here and I'll do mine out there. No questions asked, got it memorized?" Naminé grins before nodding.

"Thank you Axel. A small part of me wishes you luck, while the other part hopes you fail."

"You should see a shrink about that…" Naminé giggles.

"I always liked you the most." She says softly. "Make…him happy. I would hate to see him forced into anything he wouldn't want. He's so strong…" Axel gives her the thumbs up before disappearing into the woods, now barking out orders to the Dusks.

Naminé slowly closes the gate to the abandoned mansion, knowing the next few days would be incredibly hectic. As she watches the battalion of Nobodies disappear, she feels as if she herself was ripped into two parts. Shaking the feeling off for now, Naminé returns to her white room to draw.

* * *

Please read and review! Thank you for stopping by and please check out _Password_. I know this one isn't as silly, but...there it is. My version of how he got into TT. Remember to check back on June first! 

Thank you!


End file.
